Katie's Diary
by sliceofpie
Summary: Just a few diary entries! Rated T for one mild-ish use of swears.


_Pie here. Yes, I know, I need to update Unmistakably Tratie. I Know. But, here's a diary format of some of Katie's thoughts. It's hardly going to appease you, and it's part of an app I did for Katie on a forum not long ago, with some extra bits added on, but I needed to post something and I think this kind of works. Yeah, anyway. I am also aware she'd probably have dyslexia, so therefore her writing wouldn't be like this. But hey._

**Katie's Diary**

_Travis Stoll, so help me god, if you're reading these, I hope you have already touched the poison ivy I left in her for you. Joke's on you, dick. –Katie xx_

_**A few old diaries found in Katie's Dad's attic.**_

**June 7th, 2004. (Age: 9)**

_Time to start to attempt to keep a diary. This time, I got one of those really awesome ones with a voice command opening so Timmy can't get in this time. Also, I got this really cool pen. It writes in green, and it has a daisy on the top. It bobs around as I write. It's pretty cool. I think I mentioned that. Timmy just had his fifth birthday and decided to throw cake at me._

**August 18th, 2004. (Age: 9)**

_Voice command diaries are not good. I must have done something weird with my voice 'cause it kept rejecting me. Also, I dropped it and it broke. So now I'm writing in a book and hiding it. School is really not fun, but I do have a slight crush on Matthew. Today we shared a crayon box._

**September 3rd, 2004 (Age: 9)**

_Weird things are happening. I mean, Daddy was saying how he was annoyed that a shipment of flowers he got in were all wilting, and so I went and looked, 'cause I love flowers, and they were all wilty, so I looked at them and concentrated real hard, and they weren't all wilty any more, and I don't even know if it was me, but it was so awesome._

**October 20th, 2004 (Age: 9)**

_Halloween is coming up! I don't really like Halloween, but this year I'm going as a fairy so it's really cool. Timmy and Bobby are going as ghosts. I don't like it. They're really scary and keep jumping out at me._

**November 3rd, 2004 (Age: 9)**

_Halloween was horrible! There were creepy people following us, and Daddy and Mommy didn't see them, and they were saying weird things and I was really scared, so Mommy took me home. I've seen people like them before, and I don't like them._

**January 4th, 2005 (Age: 9)**

_Today I finally decided my favourite present was the grow your own sunflower kit. I can't wait. Mine is going to be the bestest ever._

**February 8th, 2005 (Age: 9)**

_More weird stuff is happening. I saw the creepy people at school today, and they just stared at me. When I got home, my Daddy told me I was special, and that I'd probably be going to camp this summer. Also, I'd be meeting my real mommy, not Jessica who I call Mommy. I don't remember my real mommy. I bet she's really busy because she owns hundreds of ponies and so had to leave me behind because the ponies have to be looked after._

**March 3rd, 2005 (Age: 10)**

_I'm TEN. TEN. . Also, my sunflower is amazing._

**March 4th, 2005 (Age: 10)**

_I met Mommy today. She doesn't have hundreds of ponies, but this is even AWESOMER. She's a Greek Goddess who lives on the Empire State Building, which means I'm a demigod and that the creepy people are actually monsters that want to eat me, and that I'm going to Camp soon to learn to kill them and mommy said that I like flowers and they like me because she's the Goddess of Flowers or something so yeah._

**April, 2009. (Age: 14)**

Ha, I just found some old diaries while cleaning out the attic. Funny how deluded I was, back then. I mean, for starters, I don't even keep diaries now. And neither is my mom the Goddess of flowers. She's the Goddess of the harvest. Which is actually different. I mean, flowers like Demeter and her kids and all, but, she's not the Goddess of flowers.

Also, learning to kill monsters is not as awesome as it sounds, especially when you know it's a matter of life or death. I mean, I have four beads. I should know. This whole…_thing_ with Kronos…Well, sucks. The amount of people who are dying right now is something I wish I couldn't think about. Thirdly, funny how trivial things like Timmy throwing his birthday cake at me seem. He's nearly ten now, and Bobby is a much more mature eleven. And Jessica…Well, she's still Jessica. As un-flawed as ever. And my Dad is as worried as ever. I mean, he knows the threat. And he knows I could potentially die at any point. He's always known that. God, I love my dad.

His flower business is looking up. Now he doesn't only own the shop in Brooklyn, but one in Manhattan as well. I wish that didn't worry me. But it does. New York is a hot spot for monsters, and I know my smell is all over the place there.

I shouldn't complain, I've had it easier than some of the other campers. Demeter's kids in general have actually. I guess not many monsters are vegetarians.

Katie Gardner is not exactly the diary keeping type. Katie Gardner is now filling in the log Chiron is forcing her to fill in, so as to 'keep her stress levels at a minimum'. That's really a great thing to say to poor, poor Katie Gardner. So great that she's taken to talking in third person.

Oh, no, wait. That would be Connor and Travis, and one of their stupid pranks. Katie will have revenge in the form of Poison Ivy.

There, that's better.

So. I'm going to try and fill in this completely pointless log which is, believe it or not, not helping. Sorry, Chiron.

Let's see, I got up at 6.30 a.m. this morning. Took a shower. I like to be clean. It's just the way I am. Then I came back, made my bed, woke up my lazy ass half-sister that sleeps on the bunk below. Then I made sure the flowers weren't dead. Then I ate, brushed my teeth and got fed up of my hair so tied it back.

At around 9 a.m. I swore profusely at both Stoll brothers. Then I headed to archery, where I was promptly fed up and all too eager to head on to the Strawberry fields with my woken-up lazy-ass half sister. That calmed me down a bit.

At about noon I ate. Then I swore profusely at the Stoll brothers again. Well, this time just Connor. Then I went to sword-fighting.

At around 2.45 p.m. The other Camp Counselors and I had a meeting. That ended in more swearing in Travis' direction.

Then Chiron made me fill out this silly log, and what does it have to do with anything?

Sorry, Chiron! It's still not working.

**Katie Gardner, as summarized by her Father.**

"Katie? Oh, she's probably one of the sweetest girls ever. She never shouts, or swears, or anything. She's polite, and I'm proud for her to be my daughter. Like her mother, Katie is very interested in plants and such. She'll definitely be taking over the shops.

"The only thing that is slightly irritating is the whole 'monsters attacking' issue. But I can't say that's her fault. 'Cause it's not. But she always was saying about weird things I never could see. I suppose it makes sense now, and I wish I could have helped her back then. Her dyslexia and ADHD makes a lot more sense now, also, though she copes with those well. She reminds me of a mixture of myself and her mother, though her mother comes through in the personality, I think, more so than the looks. Hell, I'm lying. She's probably 98% her mother, 2% me.

"I mean, sure, I have dark hair, but Katie's is more like her mom's, it's a much nicer brown, much deeper than my sort of blondey-brown thing going on. It's also much longer than mine, haha, of course. I'm probably embarrassing her now. But, you know, that's what dad's are for!

"Her eyes are also a lot like her mom's, green and quite almond shaped. She's generally always got a smile on her face, and it's a damn good thing the braces paid off. She definitely got that from me. Her nose is pretty like mine, nondescript and nose-like. But I do love that kid. And worry about her constantly, even if she tells me not to."

**The Stoll Brothers on Katie.**

"Dude! She's psychopathic!"

"Her choice in swearwords is exotic."

"Psychopathic!"

"Well, we did decorate her cabin with chocolate easter bunnies…"

"Still! She just, like, snapped! Crazy!"

"It's scary, man. Scary."

**The Demeter Kids on Katie.**

"Eh, she's as good as ever a representative from our cabin. She's actually generally quite calm, as well. She, fortunately, does not share mom's passion for wheat cereal. But oh my gods, sorry mom, do not get her started on the Stoll brothers. It's been our opinion that has a thing for Travis, but you know, we really can't be sure."

**Katie on Katie.**

"Really? Er, fine. Well, I like to think I'm a pretty even tempered person. I mean, I only snap at the Stoll brothers. And really, they're asking for it. Oh, and ugly ass monsters. But they're really asking for it. Besides that, I think I'm generally a nice person. Oh, and I love anything eco-friendly. In fact, the Demeter kids are attempting to install solar panels. The nymphs and satyrs are backing our bid. Team Nature!"

**Katie on her family.**

"My (mortal) family consists of:

"Ol' Daddy Gardner. I know, I know. How ironic is that name. He hails from Oregon, but moved over to New York about…twenty years ago. Opened up a flower shop. Did some stuff with my mom. You know. The usual. I really do love my dad, even if he is a bit scatter brained. His heart's always in the right place.

"Step Mommy Jessica Gardner. She's…pretty hard to talk bad about. She's always been good to me. Tim and Bobby are hers though. Oh, also! Jessica runs the flower shops with dad. A big family of florists.

"Bobby Gardner. Yeah, okay, he's a bit more mature, and a real nerd. 'I'm level seventy four billion on star craft!' Or something like that. I have no clue about games. Plus side: he's not too annoying, for a little brother. In fact, the whole nerd thing is endearing.

"Timmy Gardner. The youngest. And pretty pesky. Always getting into my stuff. But, you know, at the end of the day, I love him. Actually, I'm lucky and get along well with my family. More than I can say for some."

"My Immortal Mom is Demeter. She's all flowers (more specifically, harvests) and peace and love and cereal. That's not even a joke. Specifically wheat based cereal. Can't say that I think of her completely as a mom and more of 'the woman who gave birth to me and visits me time to time.' Shit. Sorry mom! I love you! I think that's what you say to your immortal parent…"


End file.
